


Jerry

by akuma_river



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-12
Updated: 2004-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuma_river/pseuds/akuma_river
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerry thinks he has seen it all. Well not yet. Inu is the guest who is about to have some big surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jerry

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on December 12, 2004. I can't really remember what I was planning on doing with this. I just had this concept of a what if if the cast of InuYasha ended on Jerry Springers show. After that, I didn't really have a clue about what I was going to do with this. 
> 
> I think after FF.net deleted it because of the 'chat' at the beginning I just lost interest in it. It was a crack story part of the format of the story and they took it all serious-like and booted it. Bastards.

Title: Jerry 

Author: akuma_river 

Summary: In some kind of cosmic play, Jerry Springer and the Inu Yasha cast show up to dish out some secrets....Oh Inu how you must suffer. Let the games begin...er let the wackiness ensue. 

Rating: R (It is in between an R and a NC-17 rating, so let's just say it is a hard R). 

Pairing(s): ?/? Can't tell then you would know what happens. Let's jusy say, even Jerry can't believe these pairings. 

Characters: Inu Gang, Naraku Gang, etc 

Author’s notes: When I originally wrote this, the Jerry Springer meets *name show* plot, was new....then I lost my story bug...I will finish this though. ;) Also, fair warning, even though nothing makes sense, including the intro the story (i.e. the skit) it will later on...hopefully. 

*Disclaimer: Hell even Jerry can't own this baby, so of course I can't. But I can play with it. 

Feedback: desired. 

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and Jerry do not belong to me…. WAHHHHH

Oh woe is the world…..

*************************************************************************************  
Inu: “So what is supposed to happen here?”

Akuma: “Patience young one. You shall soon see.”

Inu: “Who you calling young, bitch.”

*Inu Yasha cast looks back and forth between the two*

*Akuma crouches down. Face has a smirk slowly appear on the right side of her face.*

*Akuma speaks softly and sweetly*

Akuma: “Inu-chan did you just say what I think you said?”

*Inu Yasha cast backs off very quickly*

*Inu Yasha didn’t notice the movements of the others*

Inu: “You heard me bitch. I want to know why the fuck you called me young.”

Akuma: “Some would think that as a complement, Inu-chan. But of course ,Inu-chan a baka like you doesn’t know, what is a compliment and what is an insult. Case in point how you treat Kagome.”

Shippou: “Yeah, Inu Yasha!!!!”

Inu: “Shut the *bleep* up Shippou!!! Or I will come over there and serious kick your ass!!!”

Akuma: “Kagome.”

Kagome: “Aa akuma.”

*akuma looks to Kagome and gives a sweet smile*

Akuma:” Kagome, I want you to take the young ones away from here.”

Kagome: “hai, akuma. Don’t hurt him too much.”

*akuma has a wicked grin appear*’

Akuma: “Why, Kagome. I am shocked that you would think that I, the little ole authoress, would dare to hurt one of my actors.”

Sesshou-Maru, Miroku, and Shippou: “I gotta see this!!!!”

*Kagome takes Rin and drags Shippou away*

Kagome: “Come on you two this isn’t for your eyes.”

*Shippou pouts while being dragged away*

Off Stage sounds can heard. A yelping, punches, kicks, shouts, and cheers

Akuma: “THE… *kick* NEXT… *punch* TIME… *another kick* YOU… *another punch* CALL *kick* ME… *punch* A… *kick* BITCH… *groin kick* AGAIN… *punch* I… *kick* WILL… *punch* PERSONALLY… *kick* REMOVE… *punch* YOUR… *kick* CAJONES… *two groin kicks*”

Miroku: “Damn. Don’t you think that was a bit.. uh harsh.”

Akuma: “Would you like to trade places with him? Cause I would be more than happy to accommodate. “*Smiles brightly*

Miroku: “Iie. That is not necessary. In fact I agree with you. He was very rude.”

Sess: “That was great. The pain on his face. He never saw it coming. That was beautiful.”

*Grins evilly*

Akuma: “Back off Fluffy. Or you can join him.”

Sess: “I did nothing ningen.”

Akuma: “You didn’t have to. I know what you were thinking.”

*akuma walks off while Miroku stands still. Sess looks off to where akuma walked off with the evil grin still planted on his face*

Sess: This is going to be fun…

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

A television clicks on. From the blank screen a voice appears. To the voice a body appears in front of a blue screen with letters in white. The gentleman appears to be in his late fifties early sixties. The man speaks, “Ladies and gentlemen today we bring you a special episode on Jerry Springer.“

The gentleman appears on a stage with a young man in a chair behind him. The view pans to see a large audience behind the older gentleman. The audience seems to be chanting something. The voices get louder and louder and the chant becomes crystal clear.

The audience full of young men and women are chanting the older gentleman’s name, “JERRY!!! JERRY!!! JERRY!!! JERRY!!! JERRY!!!“

They repeat Jerry’s name over and over until Jerry clams the audience down, by raising his hands over his head and bring them down to his waist, to speak.

Jerry’s voice is husky and calm as he says, “It is a tale as old as time. A young man falls in love with two women and cannot choose between them. But today’s episode is different. Today we are only going to focus on this man and his two loves.

Jerry moves from the front of the stage directly in front of the young man to the right side of the stage. He moves there so as to be able to focus on both the man in the chair and the audience in front so as to dispel any disagreements.

Once Jerry moves the audience is able to better see the man in the chair. He appears to have white hair and is dressed in strange garbs.

He appears to be wearing a red dress? No. On close inspection it seems to be a red cloth that is long enough to be wrapped around the young man and tucked in and held in place by a cloth that is tied around the red cloth. The belt of a sort is also holding something that looks like a sword in a sheath?

The audience can’t see the man’s eyes for he is wearing dark sunglasses. The young man is also wearing a red hat that is covering his top of his head.

The white hair is barely sticking out. The cap is covering most of the hair. The rest is pulled back in a low ponytail. The only way that the audience can tell his hair color is that is some of it is sticking out at the sides.

Jerry faces the young man now. “Now sir tell if I got this right. Your name is Inuyasha, correct?”

The young man now faces Jerry, “Yeah. It is. So what the *bleep* is it to you?”

The audience starts to boo at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gets defensive and says, What? I say it all the damn time bakas.”

Jerry calms the audience down by raising his hands down in the manner as before, so as to speak. “Now Inuyasha, you fell in love with two women is that right?”

Inuyasha speaks to Jerry, I donna think that is any of your damn business, Jerry.” He said the last part with vehemence.

Jerry responds, “Inu Yasha if you prove to be disagreeable I will have the other guests come out before you can get your side of the story out. You do want to have the audience know your side before the others get to say theirs right?”

Inuyasha brings his legs up in the chair and folds them over in front him. He sits Lotus style to think. After a short while Inuyasha speak, “Feh.”

Jerry seems to be emotionless as he speaks but there is a light smirk, “I take that as a yes, then?”

“Feh.”

“Alright now that that is settled, lets get back to the topic.”

Jerry looks to audience for a moment then returns to his subject, “Inuyasha is it true that both of these women look very a like?”

Inuyasha looks like he got his sail knocked out by the wind. He becomes quiet for a moment and a little foreboding look appears on his face.

Though, Inuyasha’s voice didn’t give away any of the feelings that he was feeling at that moment when Jerry mentioned his two loves. He answered him by his trademark statement, “Feh.”

The audience boos at this statement and they begin the thumbs down gestures. Inuyasha this whole time is silent. He dreads what is going to come after this. He has a feeling that this was a set up and that it would be worse than fighting his half-brother with his two arms and Inuyasha unarmed.

Though, that thought wasn’t the one that made Inuyasha nervous. He wasn’t afraid he would never own up to that. He was only nervous, of facing them. He wasn’t afraid. He kept repeating that over and over in his mind trying to convince himself what he was saying.

Jerry realizing that he wasn’t going to get any more out of Inuyasha asked a question, “Inuyasha is there anything else you want to say before I bring out the rest of the guests?”

Inuyasha thought long and hard about this for about a few minutes before answering. “Feh. If there is anything to say it is that it is not any of your damn business who I love.”

With that said Jerry said, “Alright folks a commercial break first than we bring out a mystery guest.” At those words Inuyasha knew that he was dreading about for years was about to happen. His two loves were going to make him choose. And that was not going to be an easy choice at all.

The tv screen went blank for about half a second. Then a commercial about cokes popped on.

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Inu: “Where are you bi… Wench.”

Akuma: “I am here, pup.”

*Inu growls. Sess laughs with rest of cast*

Sess: “I knew there was a reason why I like you.”

Akuma: “Shut it pup.”

*Inuyasha starts to laugh his ass off*

Sess: *growls* “You are crossing the line wench. Be careful who you are messing with.”

Akuma: “The same can be said of you, pup.” *glares at Sess*

Sess: *growls while glaring*

Miroku: “Looks like this isn’t going to end fast.” *grins malevolently*

Sango: HENTAI!!!! *smacks Miroku*

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Based on the few reviews I have about questions on this story, I am answering and explaining a few things.   
(1) if you don't know the Jerry Springer Show you probably won't understand it. (2) If compared to my other stories you will see a pattern, when I write stories, everything, that is written is a part of the story, well besides notes, lol. What I mean is, the skit before the story begins, and when it ends, is not just randomness, it is an important part of the story. This is a wacky story, so all cliches are being used.   
Which is why this is taking me so long to get back to. (1) I have no fans/reviewers, (2) I am senior in college and trying to prepare for Grad school, (3) I work, now early early mornings, (4) I like to read fics and then I think on the ideas represented, and then try to see how I can write my stories.   
I'm busy, I have no real motivation, and it takes a long time to plan out the plot line and have all the dots connected. 

But I do love this idea, and I will finish this up, this december break hopefully. I also have my other fics. But since I haven't really read some Inu fics in a while, I will need time to work to acquire my muse. Meanwhile, I do have an obsession for HP and Naruto fics at the moment, and I will be presenting two new fics. Yeah I know, I should work on the ones I have, but hey, I gotta play when I got the ideas. lol.


End file.
